Life After Chicago
by pythonmama
Summary: This story is based on a spoiler I read for the next season. JackieHyde but everyone else is in it too. Im not sure the spoiler is true but if not it made for a good story line anyway. This is my first fic so please review but be gentle. Also, I own n
1. Chapter 1

**Life After Chicago**

Jackie could not believe what she had just witnessed. Steven Hyde throwing Michael into the streets with no clothes on. Although she was in a state of shock she new she had to snap herself back into reality. Why would Steven have come out to Chicago? Did this mean he wanted to marry her and he had come here to tell her? Jackie couldn't believe the excitement that she felt running through her body, but then she remembered the situation at hand and her heart sank. She had left, too afraid of what his answer may be. And now he had seen her with Kelso.

"Steven wait, it's not what you think."

"Jackie, I don't want to hear it! I can't believe I came all the way to Chicago to ask you to marry me and I find you with Kelso."

"Steven…"

"No! I'm leaving Jackie."

With that he walked out the door. Jackie sank to the floor as she watched him walk away. When she could no longer see him she began to cry. She had no idea what she was going to do. She felt as though she had nothing to live for. Fear had caused her to act irrationally; she had run before she let him give her an answer. Not knowing that he would have said that he wanted to marry her. Now she had lost him. And for what? A job? No job was worth losing the person that you loved. She would have to tell him that and make him understand. All she knew was that she had to be honest and not fearful for once. She would have to go back to Point Place to beg his forgiveness.

"Jackie are you ok?" Kelso asked as he crept back into the room making sure that Hyde was gone. "Listen Jackie, don't worry about Hyde. He just can't handle the fact that you've always loved me." He said matter-of-factly.

"No Michael, I don't love you anymore. I love Steven and I have to get him back!"

"But Jackie, what was all this for?"

"I don't know Michael, I guess I just had a moment of weakness. I thought Steven didn't want to marry me, and you were here and things just happened, but it didn't mean anything." She looked up to see the shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Michael, but Steven is the one I've always loved."

"Fine!" With that Kelso was also out the door.

Jackie could not believe the night she was having. She had to sit herself down on the bed and clear her head. She wasn't going to worry about Kelso. He'd find the nearest pretty blond and forget about her. But Steven, would he ever forgive her and realize they were meant to be? She didn't know the answer but she would have to try. She jumped off the bed and began franticly getting her things together.

He couldn't even think straight; all he could do was drive. His head was racing as though he had taken some strange drug. How could she have done this to him he asked himself over and over. He, Steven Hyde had been willing to marry Jackie Burkhart and he catches her with Kelso. He should have known it would all lead back to Kelso, he thought to himself. He was now going 80 miles per hour on the interstate. And though he would never admit it he had shed a few tears. His heart had been broken like it had never been before. Not even when everyone in his life left him. Jackie was just like them he thought. She left him when she should have trusted him to do the right thing. Although he continued to repeat this, in his heart he knew that it wasn't true. She wasn't like them. She really did love him and probably more than any other person ever had. But how could he forgive her. The pain he was feeling was too deep to think about that. All he wanted was to lose his self in as much alcohol as he could find. He would think about everything later, right now he just needed to forget.

Ahead was a road sign that read _Welcome to Las Vegas_. Perfect he thought. He pulled the El Camino into the first strip joint he saw and hopped out. Before tonight was over Jackie would be just a memory. Yeah right I wish he thought to himself as he walked in the door.

The Joint was seedy but he didn't care it would do the trick. He continued to knock back straight whiskey shots as he watched a pretty stripper. Before long he was three sheets to the wind. The stripper was off work and had been talking to him for about ten minutes now. He was lamenting his story about a girl that he had wanted to marry and how she did him wrong. The stripper was relating telling him that a man was the reason she had moved to Vegas in the first place.

"Ya know I'm glad shu see someone out there hash been in my sishuashon before." Hyde slurred out.

"I know what you mean. It's nice to talk to someone who understands."

"Vegas ish great. I should open a store out shere."

"That would be great, then maybe we could see more of each other." She replied twinkle eyed.

"Why wait, we can shee more of each other now."

"Look, I might be a stripper, but I'm not into having one night stands withdrunk clients." She replied obviously offended by his remark.

"What's the point of a one night shtand anyways? What's the point of relashonships? I could marry you now and it would probably work out better then her and I ever would have." Hyde said very disillusioned.

"Really you want to get married!"

"What? I didn't mean…well…oh the hell with it. Letsh get married."

"OK!"

"By the way what's your name?" Hyde asked as he paid his tab and they left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I found out the spoilers are true. This chapter will have more as well, but the next chapters to come will be all me. Thanks for the reviews!

Jackie was now back in Point Place. Before leaving Chicago she told the studio that an emergency had come up and she could not take the job. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for a career yet, but she was sure she had to get Steven back.

She had spent the night in her house and woke up the next morning ready to make her self more beautiful than she had ever been. After several hours in the bathroom, she headed for the Forman's.

When she arrived she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done if she ever wanted to be happy. She opened the sliding glass door and proceeded to the living room. There he was sitting on the couch while Kitty was busy recording things on a tape to send to Eric in Africa.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"Steven I'm sorry for what happened in Chicago. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you wanted to get married?"

"Well everything made me realize that I'm not the marring kind of guy." Before Jackie could respond the doorbell rang. Kitty leapt to answer it. Revealed behind the door was a pretty blonde.

"Can I help you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm looking for…(noticing Hyde) Hyde! There you are."

"Who are you?" Jackie asked as snooty as possible.

"Samantha but everyone calls me Sam." She replied.

"Sam's a stripper I hocked up with in Vegas. What are you doing here?" Hyde replied

"You don't remember? We got married."

"What? All I remember is waking up with the worst hangover I ever had."

With that Jackie was out the door. Seeing her run, knowing how hurt she must be Hyde had to be alone and think. He walked to the basement leaving Kitty and Sam alone in the living room.

Jackie ran to the only person she felt she had left. Donna. Donna would know what to do; she thought to herself as she entered the Pinciotti house. She ran up the stairs to what was once her room. Hearing the door open and shut made Donna turn from her desk to see who was there. Immediately she knew that something terrible happened by the look on Jackie's face.

"Oh my god. Jackie what happened?'

"Donna, Steven got married. And not to me, to a STRIPPER!" Jackie wailed and ran to seek comfort in Donna's arms.

"Wait Jackie, slow down tell me what happened."

Jackie began to relay the whole story to her best friend. Donna listened intently finding it hard to believe some of the things she was hearing. After finishing the story and crying very hard Jackie began to feel sick. Jackie jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom to relieve her stomach. Donna was shocked by the sudden leap made by Jackie, so she followed her to check and see if she was ok.

"Sorry Donna. I guess I've been so stressed lately that I've been making my self sick. I can't believe Steven would do this to me. I mean I really thought he loved me."

"Wait Jackie did you just say you _had_ been getting sick and this wasn't the first time?"

"Yeah, but I told you I'm stressed. Why?"

"Jackie, could you be pregnant?"

"Don't be silly Donna. I told you I wasn't pregnant the day I told Steven about the job in Chicago. Remember I said I had fake pregnancy up my sleeve and I didn't use it."

"Yeah but Jackie, I don't think it's normal to be throwing up just from stress. Maybe you should take a pregnancy test just be sure."

"Well now that you mention it, I am late. I was so busy I didn't even think about that until now. Oh my god Donna I can't be pregnant!"

"Well calm down. First take the test, and then flip out."

"Ok, but Donna I can't be seen buying one. I've been humiliated enough today. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure, but you owe me."

Jackie waited the long 15-minute for Donna to return. It felt like a century. She couldn't be pregnant not after what Steven had done. Now that they weren't together how would she raise a baby alone? She decided not to think about it until she new for sure. Donna arrived and Jackie went into the bathroom and followed the intrusions on the box. Donna had to watch the clock. When it was ready she was going to look for Jackie. Right now it was too much for Jackie to do by herself. When it was time Donna went into the bathroom and read the results.

Hyde sat on his cot in his bedroom lost in thought. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he really gotten married to that girl? He tried to replay that night in his head but he just couldn't remember. Too much of it was a blur. He couldn't believe that he got married, but what upset him more was the look on Jackie's face when Sam told her she was his wife. How could he have hurt Jackie so bad? Sure they had done hurtful things to each other in the past, but this was the worst hands down. And he had told her he didn't think he was the marrying type, when really he had wanted to marry her. He only said that because he was mad over catching her with Kelso. Now that he knew he had done something stupid, he wasn't as mad at her anymore. But he couldn't figure out how to get out of this mess. And even if he could get out of it, had too much damage been done? Would he and Jackie ever be able to make it work after all this?

Hyde's thoughts were interrupted when Red came down to the basement.

"Steven, could you get your ass upstairs and deal with your wife? She's making everyone uncomfortable. Plus she wants to show you pictures from the wedding."

"Sure. Hey Red, what am supposed to with her? I mean I don't really even know her?"

"I don't know what to tell you Steven. But you got yourself in this dumb ass situation so your have to get your self out of it."

"Yeah thanks a lot Red." Hyde relied sarcastically.

"Any time Dumb ass!"

Hyde followed Red up the stairs ready to face what lay ahead. In the living room Sam was holding a stack of papers.

"See, here's our marriage certificate. And here's some pictures." She said excitingly.

"You mean we got married by Elvis?" Hyde asked disbelievingly.

Looking at the pictures still somewhat in disbelief, Hyde decided to do what he thought was right. He had watched Bud and Edna give up on a marriage. And although he really loved Jackie he thought the right thing to do would be to stay with Sam. Jackie could do better then him and soon she would realize that.

**Authors Note:** I know I'm evil for not showing the results of Jackie's test. But there is more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep them coming they lert me know you like it.

"Oh my god, Jackie!" Donna exclaimed.

"What Donna? What does it say?"

"You're pregnant." Donna looked at Jackie in disbelief.

"What?" Jackie leapt from the bed to see the results for herself. Donna was right she was pregnant. Both Jackie and Donna dropped to the bed not sure what to do next. Donna was worried about Jackie. She new this would be hard on her and she wanted to be there as much as she could.

"So, what are you going to do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. I have no boyfriend, no job, and no money! Donna I can't do this by myself! My father can't help me because he's in prison and has no money. And my mother is so off in her own world she probably wouldn't notice!" Jackie was pacing around the room franticly waving her hands.

"Jackie, I think you should tell Hyde. I know that you don't want to face him because of Sam and all, but it is his baby, he should know. And he'll help you out; he'll do the right thing."

"Donna you said that before about him proposing and it wasn't true, so why would I believe he would do the right thing now. And besides he'll probably think I made up the pregnancy just to get him back. I can't tell him Donna."

"Jackie, think about this." Donna said as she jumped from the bed to calm her friend. "If he doesn't help you how are you going to live?"

"I don't know right now Donna but I'm not running to him ok!" Jackie was exasperated. She flopped back onto the bed and placed her head in her hands. The events of the last few weeks had been too much. Her mind was racing trying to think of what to do next.

"Well listen, Jackie, it's late. We can get some dinner at the Hub and you can spend the night. In the morning we'll talk about ok. It might be easier to think after you've gotten a good night sleep."

"Yeah, and thanks Donna. You're a good friend." Donna enveloped Jackie in a big hug. After a few seconds Jackie puller herself together and they left to grab some burgers at the Hub.

Donna and Jackie were seated in their usual both eating and talking. The Hub door opened and in walked Fez and Kelso with two blondes. When the guys noticed the girls, they left the bimbos at the counter ordering and walked over to say hey.

"Hey guys what's up?" Fez asked not noticing Jackie's body language that read _leave me alone._

"Not too much Fez. How bout you guys?" Donna said.

"Man, we just saw these really hot girls at the beauty shop so we asked them out! And of course they said yes because I mean look at me." Kelso responded.

"Yes, maybe I will have some luck with the ladies tonight if you know what I mean." Fez said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes Fez we know what you mean." Jackie groaned.

"What's wrong with you Jackie? Are you still upset that I told you we couldn't be together in Chicago?" Kelso asked.

"Michael!" Jackie yelled, "I told _you _we couldn't be together in Chicago."

"Yeah whatever Jackie. I thought you and Hyde would be on your honeymoon by now." He said dripping with sarcasm

Hearing those words Jackie began to silently cry.

"Donna I'll be at your house ok." She ran out the door before anyone could see her tears. Donna reached her hand up and smacked Kelso in the back of the head.

"Damn Donna, what did you do that for?"

"You hurt Jackie's feeling you idiot. Hyde is on a honeymoon of sorts but not with Jackie. With Sam the stripper he picked up in Vegas. Jackie's having a really rough time dealing ok."

"Awesome! Hyde married a stripper! Imagine what she can do in the bedroom." Kelso looked up as if he were about to go into a dream sequence.

"Don't do it Kelso. I don't have the stomach to listen to this. I'm going to go see Jackie. You two can sit here and imagine all you want."

Donna arrived at her house just ten minutes later but she was too late. There was a note on her bed that read:

_Donna,_

_I can't stay here and face Steven everyday knowing he is with that girl. I'm not real sure what I'm going to do but I'm going to do it somewhere else. Thanks for being there Donna. I'll write you as soon as I can._

_Love Jacks_

Hyde and Sam were in the basement watching TV. Kelso and Fez came in ecstatic.

"All right Hyde! I heard you married a stripper." Noticing Sam "And she's hot too."

"Sam, meet Kelso. Kelso, Sam." Hyde said introducing the two.

"Hi."

"Wow, a stripper said hello to us. I can die Happy!"

"And this is Fez."

"So Sam like are you really flexible because Fez and I were at the Hub and Jackie and Donna were there and when Donna told us about you I started to imagine some of the cool things you could do and then Donna told me she didn't want to hear it, so that broke my train of thought and…wait I lost my train of thought again."

"Jackie and Donna were at the Hub?" Hyde asked trying to remain zen. "Uh, what were they up to?"

"Oh, I don't know Jackie's depressed about something and Donna ran after her. So anyway Sam, tell us about your job." Kelso replied.

Sam and the boys continued with their conversation, but Hyde was somewhere else. He didn't want to feel this bad for Jackie Burkhart but he couldn't help it. He was starting to wonder if staying married to Sam was the right choice.

"Right Hyde?" Kelso said bringing him out of his trance.

"What?"

"I was just telling Sam that anytime she needs my handcuffs she could have them."

Before Hyde could respond Donna came bursting through the basement door.

"Jackie's gone!" She yelled.

"What do you mean Jackie's gone?" Hyde asked standing from his seated position, obviously he was concerned which gained him a look from Sam.

"After dumb ass here made her cry at the Hub she went back to my house. But when I got there she was gone and she left a note saying she didn't want to stay here because of playboy playmate you married and she was moving away!"

"You really think I'm pretty enough to be a playmate?" Sam asked excitingly

"Shut up bimbo, because of you my best friend is gone."

"Donna, just calm down. Where do you think she would have gone?" Hyde asked getting another look from Sam.

"I don't know. But I'm worried and I think you should go look for her. This _is_ mostly your fault after all." Donna said pointing at Hyde.

"Donna I can't go after her. She's not my responsibility anymore. I'm sure she'll be fine she can take care of herself." Hyde set back down pretending her wasn't sick inside from the information Donna had just given him.

Donna could believe how cold he was being. Just three weeks earlier he would have gone to find her but now she wasn't his responsibility? If he only knew she thought.

"Go to hell Hyde!" Donna yelled as she ran out the basement door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like this one!

A month had passed and no one had heard from Jackie. Everyone was worried about her and although he wouldn't admit it in front of his wife, or anyone else for that matter, Hyde was more worried then anyone. Donna had been waiting to receive something from Jackie but nothing came. No phone calls, no letter, nothing. Everyone asked Donna about Jackie daily, but she had no word to give them.

Sam was starting to become very uncomfortable in the Forman's house. She really liked Hyde and thought that the gang was cool, but Jackie was concerning her, and not in the kind way. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? If the girl wanted to run away she could. Sam didn't understand why everyone cared so much. Hyde didn't acted like he really cared and that made her happy, but she was surrounded by others who were concerned for her husbands ex-girlfriend. Sam had not been able to get this off her mind.

"So Steven, how s the record store going?" Red asked one morning while he, Steven and Sam were at the table.

"Fine."

"How's married life treating you?" Red attempted a conversation again.

"Fine Red."

Red could tell that Steven was not in a talking mood. He new what was bothering Hyde even though Hyde never acted like he cared, Red knew that the _loud one_ was on his mind. Red could feel the tension Sam was beginning to develop and he was trying to find a way to lighten the mood. Red's thoughts were broken when Kitty came through the living room door, a look of concern on her face.

"Steven, Sam. A letter came in the mail for you and by some strange coincidence the envelope was open. And then I just happened to drop the letter out and read it and…"

"Ok Mrs. Forman what is it?" Hyde asked knowing that everything coming from Kitty's mouth was a lie.

"Well, I just think you need to read this." She said handing over the letter.

Hyde began to unfold the paper as Sam came behind him to read as well.

"It's from The Little Wedding Chapel in Vegas." Sam said noticing the envelope.

"_Dear Mr. Hyde,_

_We regret to inform you that our business establishment; The Little Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas Nevada allowed our license to perform marriages laps. Your license of marriage received on May 18, 1979 is null and void. Again we send our regrets_." Hyde read aloud.

"What? I don't understand?" Sam said after Hyde had finished reading.

"It means we're not married. We never were." Hyde answered. The reality of the situation over took him. He had let down the only girl he had ever really loved all because he believed he was married to Sam. He felt as though the past month had been a bad dream, and he was only now waking up.

"Well where does that leave us?" Sam asked looking to Hyde for the answer.

"Well, if we're not married then I guess you have no reason to stay her anymore." Hyde replied very matter-of-factly.

"Wow who died because you all look awful?" Kelso said as he entered through the sliding door. Everyone was looking at Hyde and Sam waiting for the next one to speak.

"Well, Kelso, Sam and I just found out that we're not really married."

"Awesome. So Hyde can I date Sam then because a stripper should really date someone a lot better looking then you, ya know?"

"Hyde if you don't care, I liked to date Kelso. All that talk about cop stuff really got me interested." Sam began to give Kelso goggle eyes waiting for Hyde to reply.

"Yeah I mean, that's cool with me. Sam it was nice to _think_ I was married to you for a while."

"Same here Hyde." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek then left arm and arm with Kelso.

"Steven, are you ok? You now if you need to cry you can let it out." Kitty said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Mrs. Forman I'm fine, really. I'm just going to get out of the house for a little while ok." With that Hyde had left. He got into the El Camino and began to drive. At first he wasn't sure where to go. He wanted somewhere quiet that he could think. At the next light he made a right and headed for the water tower.

To Hyde's surprise Donna was also at the water tower. Great he thought as he saw her. Ever since that day in the basement, the same day that Jackie had left, he and Donna were not on good terms. She was mad at him for not going after Jackie, and he was mad that she couldn't understand that he was trying to do the right thing. For a second he debated turning around, but decided to climb up anyway.

"Hey" he said as he sat beside Donna.

"What are doing here Hyde?" Donna asked as she sipped a beer.

"Well I just needed some air ya know."

"Why aren't you at the Forman's hanging out with your wife?" She asked very sarcastically.

"Well, because it turns out I never had a wife." He replied.

"What are talking about?" Donna was now intrigued.

"I got a letter in the mail today from the Chapel that we got married in. They said they didn't have a license to marry us and so out marriage was voided."

"Wow, are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't even know her really. At first I acted like I wanted to stay married just to make Jackie jealous. And now that I know it was fake I don't really care."

"So if you only did that to make Jackie jealous, why did you stay with Sam all this time?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it was the right thing to do. I mean the damage had been done so I thought the smart thing to do was to roll with it. Life's a bitch I guess."

"Yeah it can be." Donna said with sadness in her voice.

"Missing Forman?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah. I'm just mad that he left. And now with Jackie gone I have no one to talk to."

"Well we're talking. So still no word from Jackie?"

"None. And I'm really starting to worry. She should have called by now."

"Yeah me too. I really wish I could just take the last six weeks back you know."

"Aw, Hyde. You really love her don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone!" Hyde said with a murderous tone. Donna could only laugh. The two friends sat in silence for a time. Sipping their beer both lost in thought.

"So I guess I'm going to go back home." Donna said.

"I'll drive ya." Hyde said. He was glad that hey had made up. Donna was a good friend and he hated fighting with her. The ride home was silent but peaceful. Hyde pulled the Camino into the Forman's driveway. He got out and waved to Donna as she walked into her yard.

As Donna walked into her kitchen Bob was sitting at the table. When he saw her he jumped up and held out his hand.

"Jackie called and left a number where you could reach her." He said. Without even saying a word Donna grabbed the piece of paper and ran to her room. She franticly dialed the numbers and counted the rings. On the third ring Jackie picked up.

"Hello."

"Jackie?"

"Oh my god Donna." Jackie sounded very excited to hear from her friend.

"So where are you? How are you?" Donna couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"I'm fine and so is the baby. I've already got a doctor here and he says everything looks healthy."

"Oh Jackie that's great, but where are you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm in New York and Donna it's great!. I got a job in like the biggest mall I've ever seen and I got a little apartment too."

"Well you sound happy Jackie. I'm glad."

"Yeah, I'm excited you know to be on my own, but I really miss everyone. I wish I could see you more. Listen Donna you can't tell anyone where I am ok, I need you to promise."

"Ok but why?"

"I just don't want anyone to find me and try to get me to come back. "After a moment of silence Jackie slowly asked about Steven. "So how is Steven doing?"

"Oh yeah Jackie, you're not going to believe this but Hyde isn't…"

Before Donna could finish the door to her bedroom flew open and there stood Hyde. It was obvious by the look on his face that he had heard she was talking to Jackie.

"Jackie's on the phone?" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will put the next chapter up sooner.

Donna knew she had been caught but she still tried to get out of it.

"No…no this is…uh…this is my mom in California."

"Donna, I heard you talking to Jackie, now let me talk to her." Hyde began to move toward the phone. Donna did the only thing she could think, she held the phone up high above her head. Still Hyde was determined; he finally wrestled the phone from Donna's hands.

"Jackie?"

"Steven?"

"Jackie where are you? We need to talk."

"Steven… I have to go." With that Jackie hung up the phone. The next thing Hyde heard was the sound of a busy signal. He slammed the phone back onto its receiver.

"Donna where is she?" Hyde asked with a pleading sound in his voice.

"Hyde what are you doing here?" Donna tried to sound surprised.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Hub and get something to eat, and I know you're trying to change the subject. Just answer my question!"

"Hyde I can't tell you where she, is I promised."

"What? Did you tell her that Sam and I aren't married?"

"Well I tried to but I couldn't get it out because you came storming in."

"Donna I have to know where she is."

"Why Hyde? How can you keep disappointing her and then expect everything to be ok? You never talk to Jackie about anything. Instead of bitching about her giving you an ultimatum, you should have just gone to her and talked about it. Then she would have never left in the first place and none of this would have ever happened!" She shouted. She had been wanting to say those things to him, but always felt like she should stay out of it. But now she was so mad she didn't car is it was right thing to do or not.

"You're right." He said calmly. "Are you going to tell me where she is?"

"No."

"Then I don't have anything to say to you Donna." Hyde turned around and headed back to the basement.

Hyde and Donna spent another month avoiding each other. Hyde went to work, came home, and then shut himself up in his room when he got there. No one had seen much of him since that day in Donna's room.

Kelso and Fez still came to the basement every night although Hyde didn't come out of his room to talk to them (not even to share his stash). He would hear them turn on the TV and watch all their favorite shows. He could even hear them talking about the silly things only Kelso and Fez could talk about. Through his ease dropping, Hyde had learned that Sam went back to Vegas after her date with Kelso. He also learned how to make a suite out of rockets and the best candy combinations to eat together.

Donna still came around the Forman's house, she still talked to Kitty about Eric in Africa and she still came to the basement to say hello to Fez and Kelso. Hyde felt bad that he was being a jerk to Donna, but she had pissed him off royally. How could she have not told him where Jackie was when she knew that he wanted to find her and bring her back to Point Place? He couldn't understand how Donna could be like this? Didn't she want Jackie to come back? Didn't she want them to be together? She had acted like she did, saying that he should have just talked to Jackie and she wouldn't have left. So why not tell him where Jackie was? He had spent weeks trying to figure it out. However he couldn't come up with a good answer. Was Jackie's life so great wherever she was that Donna didn't think she needed to come home? He finally convinced himself that that was the answer. Jackie must be having a great life. She must not be missing him anymore.

One night when Hyde had gotten home from work, he went into his bedroom and turned on the radio like usual. He was lying on his bed thinking about Jackie when he heard the basement door open. It couldn't have been Fez or Kelso; they were already there watching Charlie's Angles. Who could it be, he wondered? Hearing Donna's voice only made him more upset. He placed his pillow over his head and turned the radio up.

"How's Hyde been guys?" Donna asked.

"Not good, he's been listening to _Ain't No Sunshine When She Gone_ for like a month now!" Kelso said.

"Yes, I have heard it so many times I have begun to hum it in my sleep. I am so sick of that song!" Fez chimed in.

"Well, I'm going to see if he'll talk to me. I need to tell him something." Donna walked over to Hyde's door and knocked.

"Hyde, it's me. I need to talk to you."

No Answer.

"Hyde." She said a little louder.

Still no answer.

Then Donna got an idea. She placed her hand on the knob and turned. The door opened and Donna had to smile at herself. Hyde immediately threw the pillow from his face and sat up to see Donna before him.

"I thought you would have realized I didn't want to talk to you when I didn't answer the door."

"Listen, I know you've been mad at me, and I understand why. I feel really bad for not telling you where Jackie is. I got this in the mail today and I think you should read it." Donna held her hand out, revealing a letter.

Hyde took the letter from Donna's hand and began to open it. As he did something fell out. Hyde picked it up to find a picture of an ultrasound. He could only stare for a few seconds. His mind was racing. Did this mean that Jackie was pregnant? Finally he was able to move again. He unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Hey Donna, _

_I though that you would want to see the baby. I'm two and a half months along and we're both healthy. But I got to tell you, being pregnant is not that great. I didn't know a person could puke as much as I have. I guess that's what I get for having to carry Steven Hyde's baby for nine months. Only seven more to go. Yay! Not! The doctor thinks the nausea will go away soon though. I still love my job and my apartment, but it's getting harder to live on my own. I didn't realize how hard it would be. It really makes me miss you. Anyway like I was saying, it's really hard to make it on my own. And that made me realize that I have to support a baby too, and Donna I can't do it. So hears the news…my doctor introduced me to this really great couple. They can't have children and they want to adopt mine. I struggled with what to do for a while, but I think it's for the best. Their names are Mark and MaryAnne Robertson and their so great. And he has a great job so I know he can give the baby everything I can't. So I signed the papers. Their supporting me through the pregnancy, which is great because I can't pay for the doctor alone. So in early January the baby will be theirs. Don't be mad at me Donna; I'm doing what I have to._

_PS: I'lI call you soon_

_Love Jackie_

Hyde couldn't believe what he was reading. His heart began to break and he couldn't think straight. His picked up the picture of the baby again. It was so tiny. It didn't even look like a baby yet. All he could think was that this was his, and he was dambed if he was going to let some strangers raise his baby. His put the letter and the picture back in its envelope. He got up, threw some clothes in a bag, and grabbed his keys.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asked after him.

"I'm going to go get Jackie and bring her home." He didn't even turn around to look at her. He opened the door and slammed it on his way out.

More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it took so long again. But It was worth the wait. In this chapter the lovers are reunited! Enjoy!

Hyde drove all through the night making his way to New York. He was very tired but he didn't want to stop and rest. He only wanted to get to Jackie. The whole drive he had been thinking of her and the baby. He was going to be a father, he had always thought that would scare him, but the more he thought about it the more he was excited. All he wanted to do was explain the whole marriage to Sam thing and tell her that he wanted her to come back home and be with him.

Finally Hyde found the street that Jackie lived on. He turned down the road and parked the car into a near by parking lot. He took in a deep breath and got out. Hyde glanced at the envelope Jackie had sent, yep it was the right address, he thought. The only thing left to do was actually talk to her. Hyde walked up to the front door and saw the name Burkhart written beside a buzzer. He wanted to press it but he was afraid that she wouldn't buzz him in when she found out he was there, he would have to find another way into Jackie's apartment.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon another person who lived in the brownstone opened the door with his key. Hyde quickly caught the door before it closed and entered as well. Jackie's envelope said that she lived in apartment 2B. Here goes nothing he thought as walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor. He stood before her door frozen, staring at the shiny brass letters that indicated which apartment he was at. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to knock; his mind was racing with excuses. Maybe she wasn't awake yet it was early in the morning after all? Maybe she would call the police and have him arrested? But he had to do this. He brought his hand up to the door just as Jackie was opening it.

"Steven?" Jackie screamed as she jumped back in fear. "Oh my god you scared me. Wait…what are you doing here?"

"I…I had to talk to you"

"Steven there isn't anything to say."

"Well, there might be something to say. Can't I at least come in?"

"Steven I have to go to work. Why don't you go back to your hotel and come back around 5:00. Then I'll think about talking."

"I don't have a hotel room Jackie! I drove straight through the night to talk to you."

"Well I have to go to work Steven. You'll just have to find something to do with yourself while…"

"Jackie I know about the baby." Hyde said cutting her off.

"What?" She said with a stricken look on her face.

"Donna told me, that's why I'm here."

"Damn her!" Jackie mumbled to herself. "Look Steven. I don't know what all she told you, but it really doesn't matter that I'm pregnant ok. You don't have to worry about it. You might as well just go back to Point Place. Go back to your life and your record store and your precious wife." Jackie made a nasty emphasis on the word wife.

"Jackie I don't have a wife."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie practically yelled. "You know what, I don't have time for this. I have to go to work." Jackie closed her door and locked it. She gave Hyde one more look and turned to walk away. Hyde watched her until he could no longer see her. Every part of him felt sick. Sure he hadn't thought this would be easy, but he didn't think she would be this apprehensive towards him. He knew he would have to be more creative then just showing up and begging her to talk. Before long a grin began to sneak across Hyde's lips, he knew just the way to get her attention.

Jackie stood in front of her door exhausted. She had just come home from working an eight hour shift at the Estee Lauder counter giving Donna like girls makeovers, and being pregnant only made her more tired. All day her mind had been on Steven. She couldn't believe he was there, why did every turn seem to make her life more difficult. She let out a heavy breath and slid the key into her door. Upon slightly opening the door Jackie could tell that something seemed different to her; she pushed the door all the way open to see an array of candles in her living room. Steven was seated on her couch and was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Oh my god Steven, what is this about?" Jackie wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to be mad that he had come to New York and messed up her plans to be independent, but seeing the very un-Hyde-like jester, she couldn't bring herself to be angry.

"Jackie, before you say anything else just listen, because I'm only saying this once." He cleared his throat. "Jackie, I want you to come back home to Point Place with me. I want to get married and raise our baby together." He calmly and assertively said, looking to her to receive an answer.

"Oh Steven. That's all I've every wanted to hear from you. And I really want that too, but it's not that easy."

"Jackie, what do you mean it's not that easy? I love you and we'll make it work."

"Steven I love you too, but I mean that even if I go back to Point Place with you we can't raise the baby. It's not our baby anymore. I signed papers saying I would give that baby to a couple who couldn't have children." Jackie began to cry as she let out her words. She hated that she had to give up her baby, but she wanted her child to live in a home where it could have anything it wanted and she knew that she couldn't give her baby that.

Hyde jumped from his seat and enveloped Jackie in a hug. He led her to the couch and stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder. Jackie couldn't believe how great Steven was being. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. She had so much love for him, and she could see that he felt the same way. He pulled her lips into a passionate kiss for the first time in 3 months. Jackie kissed back just as passionately.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too. So does this mean that you'll come back home?"

"Steven I want to more than anything, but what about the baby and the papers?"

"Jackie I don't know what we're going to do but we're going to fix it somehow."

They looked into each others eyed and began to smile. It had been too long since they had shared a moment like this one. Jackie's face suddenly changes from happiness to confusion.

"Steven, how did you get in here?"

"Come on Jackie, it's me we're talking about. I have my ways."

"Well however you did it, it's really sweet."

"Enjoy it; it'll probably never happen again."

"Oh, Steven!" She said giving him a light slap on the chest.

"Hey Jacks, you haven't asked why I don't have a wife anymore."

"Oh, I guess I was just enjoying the moment. I didn't want to spoil it you know. But now that you bring it up, I would like to know what you were talking about in the hall earlier."

Hyde began to relay the whole story to Jackie. Jackie couldn't have been happier. This meant that their marriage would be his first marriage not his second. The two spent the rest of the night just talking to each other. They were both excited about the baby and talked about it most. Wandering what it would be, a boy or a girl and thinking of names. Before they new it, they could see the sun coming in through the window. Jackie decided to skip work. Instead she wanted to make up lost time with Steven!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. More wonderful things are coming!

Hyde and Jackie pulled into the Forman's driveway. It was early in the morning and Jackie had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the El Camino. Hyde glanced over at the sleeping beauty beside him and had to smile. When he thought back on their time together he never thought he would be in this situation. Fake marriage to a Vegas stripper and now driving back to the Forman's to marry Jackie and become a father.

Jackie had quit her job in the mall, and contacted her doctor to let him know she would be moving back to Wisconsin. Her doctor seemed happy that she was getting things in her life put together. The more Jackie was happy, the better chance she had at delivering a healthy baby. The doctor told her that he would contact the Robertson's and that he thought everything would work out. Sure they would be disappointed, but he thought they would understand. Jackie was so happy. In a matter of 48 hours her life seemed to have fallen into place. She couldn't wait top get back to point place and see everyone. Hyde helped her pack and load up the El Camino, and that night they headed back home.

Hyde began to shake Jackie gently. She yawned and opened her eyes and smiled at him. Soon she realized where she was. She leaped up and out of the car; she practically skipped through the sliding glass door. In the Forman kitchen she was met by two very surprised faces.

"Jackie, you're back!" Kitty exclaimed as she was making breakfast. Hyde came in carrying Jackie's suitcases as Kitty was running to give Jackie a hug.

"Why are you bringing in suitcases? Enough of you dumb asses live in this house. I'm not taking in anymore." Just as the words were leaving Red's lips Jackie took in the smell of bacon frying on the stove. Immediately she felt the nausea overcome her. She bolted around the kitchen to relieve her stomach in the nearest bathroom.

Again two faces threw questioning looks at Hyde. He only shrugged and headed to the basement to drop off Jackie's heavy suitcases.

"Uh oh" Kitty said with a look of realization on her face. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Jackie, are you ok honey?"

"Yes Mrs. Forman. I'll be fine."

Jackie, I think you should let me in the bathroom dear. After all I am a nurse." Kitty laughed her signature laugh. She heard the knob unlock and stepped in to find Jackie sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Jackie, where have you been for the past 2 months?"

"In New York. I was working in the mall and living in this cute apartment. And then Steven showed up and told me that he wanted to get married and raise the… the dog…that he's going to get me. Yeah…the dog. Isn't it great!"

"Jackie you don't have to cover anything up with me. I'm not just a nurse I'm also a women and a mother. You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yeah. Three months. Oh Mrs. Forman it was awful. When I was in New York I signed these papers saying I would give the baby up for adoption when it was born because I didn't think I could support myself and a child. But then Steven came and he wants to marry me and be a father! I can't believe it! It's all I ever wanted. Well this and to be a famous but I still have time for that."

"Oh My God, I'm Going To Be A Grandmother!" Kitty screamed so loud she caused Red and Hyde to run toward the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Red yelled as he looked in on Jackie and his wife.

"Oh Red we're going to be grandparents. Jackie's pregnant, isn't it great!"

"Oh great." Red said sarcastically. We finally get rid of Eric and now there's going to another one?"

"Come on Red." Hyde said as he walked over to Jackie and gave her a hug. "So is it ok if Jackie stays? I want her to be near just in case she needs anything."

"Oh, you are going to be the best father. You were an orphan and I took you in and now look at you. You're about to start a family of your own!" Kitty enveloped the two in a very tight hug causing Hyde to squirm. "Of course Jackie can stay here. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sure move right in Jackie. We'll just turn the house into a teenage refuge." Red said with sarcasm dripping from his words. As always Jackie didn't get it. She jumped up to give in a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Forman."

"Why don't you guys move into Laurie's old room? You can't have Jackie living in the basement; it's not good for her." Kitty said.

"Oh Mrs. Forman, that would be great!" Jackie began to jump and clap her hands together.

Kitty and Jackie walked back into the kitchen to get their breakfast. As they walked away the boys could hear them going on about baby clothes and accessories.

Hyde couldn't help but smile. He was almost shocked at the feelings he had been having. He never imagined himself being excited about children and especially not about getting married.

"Steven, I just want you to know that I think you're doing the right thing. I mean you really cleaned up that mess you got yourself into with that stripper. But marriage isn't as easy as you think it is, especially not when your wife is pregnant. Jackie's going to be really moody."

"That doesn't sound any different then the way she acts now."

"Well all I'm saying is, be patient with her ok."

"Thanks Red."

"Now come on and get some breakfast. Then you and Jackie can unpack your things."


End file.
